Hello, Sexy!
by x-MewHazzard-x
Summary: My first Doctor Who fanfic, so please be nice. One-shot at TardisxDoctor LOL  Cause I watched 'The Doctor's Wife' which is now my fav episode of the series ;D


**Just thought I'd try a one-shot of Doctor Who ^_^ (and if I'm finally understanding the meaning of fluffy…then I think it's fluffy too) But it might not be your cup of tea – or fish fingers in custard – whatever floats your boat. Haha. Anyway, hoping at least some will enjoy :) I wrote this because 'The Doctor's Wife' was probably one of my favourite episodes of all time!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>* ~ Hello, Sexy!~ *<strong>

"Where are we Doctor?" Amy asked as she hopped over to the door of the Tardis, Rory following close behind.

"Go have a look," he simply replied not turning to look over at the newly wed couple.

Amy and Rory quickly glanced at one another and then back at the Doctor before shrugging in unison and swinging the door wide open.

"My god," Amy cried amazed.

"W-we're in Egypt…right?" Rory asked.

"No, we're in Antarctica," she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "Yeah, we're in Egypt. I can't believe it."

"Doctor, how far back are we…exactly?" Rory asked turning to their busy friend.

"Err…um…I'll tell you later. I'm kind of….busy at the moment, Rory."

"Busy doing what?" Amy asked curiously.

The Doctor sighed and stopped what he was doing for the moment, feeling a little irritated, "It's around..ohh...I'd say 2560 BC (**A/N - Yeah I got that from Wiki ^^"**). Yes, we're in Egypt. Yes, they have not yet finished making the pyramids and so of course, yes, they are still building them. Yes, I am doing important things as always and, no, I am not going to explain them because, to be quite honest, you would not understand a thing I say. Okay?"

Rory looked dumbfounded while Amy felt suspicious, "I suppose so. Fine. C'mon Rory, let's go have a look around."

"Err, are you sure we'll be fine walking around without him," he asked, following her out of the door.

"We'll be fine, Rory! Besides, he's busy right now isn't he?" she called back over her shoulder.

When the Tardis door shut behind Rory, the Doctor looked up from what he was doing momentarily and then back down at the control panel. He then flicked a few switches and then hastily connected two cables together and waited. After a few moments of silence, sparks flew out from the cables making a loud cracking sound.

He stood up straight and groaned. He then kicked the base of the control board frustrated and turned to lean against it.

"You know, I felt that," he gasped at the voice. He turned to see her and the smile that spread straight across his face was huge and extremely happy.

"Hello sexy!" he called out to her.

There stood the Tardis in her ghostly human form, smiling back at him.

"Hello, honey," she greeted him, then she looked down at his foot and pointed to it, "Now, like I was saying, don't kick me. I did feel that, you know."

"Ah, yes. Err, sorry about that," he apologised, still smiling about the success of his attempt to try and communicate with her again, "Shame I can't touch you."

"Excuse me!" she cried placing her hands on her hips, looking only slightly shocked and a little amused.

"No! I didn't mean- No! Why does everyone jump to the wrong conclusion?" he cried.

She just laughed and replied, "I understand. You meant like a handshake or a hug or maybe even a kiss."

"Um, I'm not sure I was thinking about a kiss," he said a little embarrassed.

"Oh, yes, you're quite right," she exclaimed, "That one was me!"

The Doctor looked sort of shocked and wasn't quite sure what to say now. The Tardis looked around and then back at him, "So, where's the girl and the pretty one?"

"Err…Oh! Right! Yes, yes! They're –"

"They're exploring a small area of Egypt on the planet Earth. They will be captured in half an hour by the current Pharaohs soldiers and chosen to be sacrifices. You will then show up and merely rescue them before the girl falls in to a pit of snakes and before the pretty one is eaten alive by an alligator," she explained smiling the whole time.

A few moments of silence followed by a, "What?"

She chuckled, "Don't worry, I made that up. But they will be captured, sacrificed and before they are killed you shall save them."

"Ah, I see!" he answered her looking at the ground thinking, "So then when should I go save them?"

"Hm? In ten seconds actually," she said smiling.

"So I just wait for ten second-" he was cut off as she pressed her lips against his.

_How is this possible?_ He asked himself. But he didn't know and for the moment he didn't care. Then when she pulled away she smiled and said, "I made that up again. You would have left in fifteen seconds, which is now in two seconds."

"Right!" he cried as he ran to the door. He then stopped as he opened it and turned back quickly to look at her.

"I'll be here when you get back," she told him smiling, "I wouldn't leave my Doctor. Hm, how dull life would be without you…mm…no. But anyway, I shall still be here. I know, remember?"

He smiled believing her and left to go rescue his friends like she told him he would.

The Tardis then turned to look at her own control board and smiled, "Wow, look how amazing I am!"

She giggled and then sat down on the floor and decided to watch her Doctor save his friends in her mind. After all she was the Tardis and she knew the past, present and future off by heart.

* * *

><p><strong>URGH! I love Doctor Who so much! …e_o<strong>

**It's one of my favourite shows of ALL time! My favourite Doctor is obviously David Tennant but Matt Smith is catching up ^_^ I know some people don't agree with me on that but I really like him!**

**FISH FINGERS AND CUSTARD! xD Haha!**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the story, review if you will ;) I'd much appreciate it! - Bare in mind, it's my first Doctor Who Fanfic so be nice ^_^ Thank you! x**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


End file.
